


Thompson and the Tailor

by MissStitch



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fancy Gala, Fluff, I'm selectively ignoring the end of season 2, Pickpocketing, Undercover Work, peggy carter knew what she was doing by introducing them, reasons to get very dressed up, so canon-divergence I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStitch/pseuds/MissStitch
Summary: Jack Thompson finds himself back in L.A. and getting pulled into another one of Peggy's missions. This time, he needs a suit and a date, and Peggy knows just where to find both things in the same place...
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel) & Reader, Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Thompson and the Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolute bolt of inspiration when it came to this fic, where this is just the first installment! In my humble opinion, there are not nearly enough Jack Thompson fics out there, so I'm doing my part to help change that lol. This one is really an example of "no one else is going to write this incredibly niche fic, so I have to write it myself", but I'm okay with that. I get to combine my multiple true loves of period tv shows, sewing, and watching stubborn men meet their match! Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, so we’ve figured out this gala tonight is the time to strike. But that leaves a lot of empty holes in this plan of yours, Marge.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at Jack, who clearly still hadn’t learned his lesson in trusting her. “Go on, if you believe there are so many holes, tell me what they are, and I’ll fill them in for you.”

“For starters, what’s your plan to get us into this, as you said yourself, ‘highly exclusive event’?”

“Quite simple, in fact. Howard already has an invite, and he can easily pull a few strings to get invites for two guests.”

“Okay, so if Stark is already going, can’t he just find the time to nick Joe Manfredi’s pocket watch? How hard could that be?”

“Howard will be attending the gala for strictly business and pleasure, as he told me himself, no espionage. And before you ask, the Jarvis’s have already expressed their disinterest at returning to the field any time soon,” She shook her head, continuing, “Besides, Jack, you already have a high enough profile to reasonably warrant your presence, so you really are our best option.”

“Okay, and why can’t Sousa do it? I haven’t seen him since I touched down here in California, what’s got him so busy?”

“Chief Sousa is currently out involved with another investigation, which, if you’ll remember, is precisely why I called you in for backup.”

“I don’t even have a tux.”

“For Heaven’s sake, Thompson, this is Los Angeles! We can get you one before this evening!” Peggy paused, obviously mulling over and solidifying her plan. “And we’ll need to get you a date, too. People will be less suspicious of you since you appear to be there with someone else, and she could even be an asset to the team,” she jolted, her eyes lighting up and a sly smile covering her face, “and I happen to know a place where we can kill two birds with one stone!”

Jack choked on the sip of coffee he was unfortunate enough to have just taken, sputtering out, “Geeze Carter, just what kind of an establishment do you plan to take me to?!”

Peggy let out a scoff, “Don’t worry Chief Thompson, it’s not a place that would offend your delicate sensibilities. I’ll go see Howard about borrowing one of his cars, and we will set off.”

\--------------------------------------

Shortly thereafter the pair pulled up to a nondescript storefront in the middle of town. Getting out of the car, Jack noticed that the window of the shop was filled with men’s suits, ties, and other assorted haberdashery. Initially the stop had made sense, but Peggy had mentioned also finding him a date for the evening, both in one stop. The tuxedo he could believe, but where was she going to find him a girl? He snapped out of his train of thought when Peggy waved at him, already most of the way to the door. He caught up with her in a few strides, pulling open the door and going inside.

As he opened the door, the bell above it rang, signaling their arrival to the currently empty store. The pair looked around, taking in their surroundings until a youthful, lilting voice called out, “I’ll be right there with ya in just a moment!” Seconds later they heard quick footsteps as the owner of the voice rushed into view.

Jack was initially taken aback by the emerging figure. While he had expected perhaps some older refined gentleman to be working in the store (an assumption which should have been immediately disproven by the higher-pitched voice), he was shocked to see a young woman. It was obvious she was a woman, given the shape of her body and the way her hair and makeup was done in a fashion that would even make some starlets jealous. Despite her feminine look, she was dressed decidedly in perfectly tailored, up-to-date menswear, with tweed slacks, a blouse, tie, and a sweater vest. She even wore a pair of brogues, not unlike the ones he was currently wearing. While her garments definitely didn’t align with his feelings about the way a woman should dress, he had to admit that she pulled it off quite impressively, and with her own air of confident bravado, perhaps it was even attractive.

“Welcome to Boulevard Tailors, how may I—Peg! What are you doing here?” The interestingly dressed young woman sprang up, running to Peggy and throwing her arms around her, a gesture which Peggy returned.

“Y/n! It’s been much too long!” When the two women broke apart, they both turned their attention to Jack.

“And who might this be?” you asked, appraising the man in front of you with a good natured smirk.

“He’s actually the reason we are here. I may need to cash in on a few favors with you,” she continued, gesturing to the man at her side, “ and this is SSR Chief Jack Thompson.”

“Oh, so you’re the Chief Thompson I’ve heard so much about,” you extend your hand out to him. “Only good things, of course,” you add with a wink while shaking his hand, “I’m Y/n L/n, pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you two?”

“Well, first of all, we need to get him a tuxedo for a luxury event tonight.”

You give him another once-over before heading to the number of racks lining the walls, already having discerned his size. “Easy! Not much of a favor, if you ask me. With a shape like yours it will be easy to find something off the rack. What kind of an event is this?”

“A big gala at one of the ballrooms downtown, mostly for the rich and famous. Which leads me to my next ask,” Peggy paused, taking a deep breath.

“I need a date for this evening,” Jack blurted, “and Carter suggested you might be a good fit.”

From your spot by the racks, arms full of assorted tuxedos, you eyed them both suspiciously. Peggy, for her part, was also looking at Jack with a gentle look at confusion at his unexpected outburst. He suddenly became very interested in a knot in the hardwood flooring beneath his feet, attempting to hide the palest hint of a blush which she was able to decipher almost immediately. Deciding to spare him just this once, she cleared her throat and started talking, “Chief Thompson is going in as part of a mission, and we believe that his having a partner at the event will help diffuse any suspicion. Also, given your special skills, I believe you to be uniquely suited for this mission.”

Jack turned, confused and ready to contest, “Carter, are we sure it’s a good idea to reveal the details of the mission to a civilian?”

You scoffed while sharing a conspiratorial look with Peggy, who turned to Jack with a smirk, “Jack Thompson, you happen to be looking at one of the best pickpockets in Brooklyn. I have the utmost of confidence in Miss L/n’s ability to steal Joseph Manfredi’s pocket watch without him being any the wiser.”

Their attention was quickly caught by the fairly unladylike snort that escaped you. “Joey Manfredi?! That’s your target?” 

Jack looked at you incredulously. “You happen to know crime boss Joseph Manfredi?”

“I mean, sure! We grew up together and he was briefly engaged to my cousin before her parents found out what he did for a living,” you said with a chuckle.

This was news to Peggy. “Perhaps this is maybe a little too close of a target for you, I’m sure we can find someone else to be Jack’s date..”

You cut off her line of thought, “Don’t even worry about it Peg! Besides, the cousin he was engaged to is my least favorite cousin, and I’d like to think of this as payback for all of the times he stole my allowance when we were kids. I also think it’d be helpful that I’m a familiar face. I can go in nice and friendly, and strike with him being none the wiser! Even if he sees me with Jack, who I’m assuming he knows, given all of the history Joey and I have, he won’t suspect a thing!”

That seemed to satisfy Peggy. “Well, it’s settled then! Howard is procuring your tickets now as we speak, the event is at seven o’clock this evening, and I presume you have something to wear?” She waited for your confirmation before continuing, “If you could arrive at Stark’s around six, I believe that would give us ample time to brief you on the mission as well as adjust any final details, and for you two to get to the gala.”

“Sounds like a solid plan!”

While both you and Peggy appeared content with how things were progressing, Jack had his reservations. “Carter, I understand that you are satisfied with this plan, but don’t you think it’s a bad idea to be pulling in a civilian for field work? She’s not an agent, she has no training, and yet you want to send her into the belly of the beast to carry out the most crucial part of the mission? Is this really our best bet?”

You look at Jack, quite taken aback and with a look of veiled disgust painted across your features. You met his eyes as you began your rebuttal, “Chief Thompson, it’s awfully presumptuous of you to assume that I’m simply a civilian, and I find it quite disrespectful that you would question both Peggy’s judgement on my ability to be of service and my willingness to be involved. Just because I may not look like one of your agents doesn’t mean I am not fully capable of performing the tasks required of me this evening.” You paused, taking in a deep breath, “If you’ll both please excuse me for a moment.” You broke off eye contact with the man before quickly turning on your heels and heading for the dressing rooms in the back.

Jack immediately felt sheepish, and it didn’t help that Peggy was glaring daggers in his direction. He had messed up and obviously hit a nerve. It wasn’t so much that he thought you weren’t capable of the mission at hand. Heck, if you came this highly recommended by Peggy, he was sure that this mission for you would be a piece of cake! It was mostly that he was worried. Worried that your previous relationship with Joseph Manfredi would cause the plan to go awry, that your being seen with him as his date for the evening would put a target on your back, that ultimately, your willingness to become a part of this would put you in danger. He had barely even met you, but he felt an innate draw to you, and an almost instinctual need to keep you out of harm’s way. Not that you seemed like the kind of girl who needed saving (you had just made that abundantly clear), but he knew down in his soul that if you let him, he’d do just about anything to keep you safe. He needed to apologize, and quick.

No sooner had that thought entered his mind, he saw your head pop out of the doorway that you had just exited through a minute ago. Your face appeared less hurt than it had a moment ago, graced with a good-natured smile that didn’t quite seem to reach up to your eyes. “Everything’s all set up back here, I’ve got a couple of different options that I think should work for you on short notice.”

Though you seemed to have moved on from what had happened just prior, Jack felt bad, and looked to Peggy for her to push him along. Peggy was having none of his foolish dramatics, pinning him with a pointed “Go on, then, we don’t have all day!”

You chuckled quietly, sensing his hesitancy, “Come on, Chief Thompson, don’t you know it’s not nice to keep a lady waiting?”


End file.
